DEVIL MAY CARE
by LOGEN
Summary: Sequel to A DEMON'S LOVER. Raven was promised to one of Satan's children by Trigon. He has come to take Raven as his bride and take her kingdom over. By rights, she owns Earth. Can the titans stop him from stealing Raven and conquering Earth?
1. Meet Ice

CH. 1

Raven woke up and the first thing that came to her mind was that she was _very_ comfortable. She looked down and saw Beast Boy in the same position as when they first made love. He had his head resting on her bare breasts and judging by the way he still filled her he either had morning wood or was having a very good dream. She smiled at the closeness of her mate. Her heart fluttered at the word. She had fought her sister for the position and had won. The downside was that she had to kill her sister when she really didn't want to. But ever since her sister caught Beast Boy's scent, she had made it priority number one to kill her and seize Beast Boy for her own sexual pleasure. Slade had died at Robin's hand so his intentions of harming them and the city was gone. Slade and her sister were the only exceptions for killing. The Titans still opposed killing, but could not deny that they had indeed killed already. Raven hoped to never have to do it again. Beast Boy stirred, pulling Raven back to Earth. He raised his head sleepily and smiled his goofy smile.

"Morning love," he said.

"Morning BB," Raven said smiling lovingly at her mate. Beast Boy got up, pulling out of Raven, making her feel empty once again. As he picked up the shredded remains of his clothes he shook his head in sadness.

"Raven… it really turns me on when you rip my clothes off like that, but keep it up and I won't have any clothes left," he said. Raven smiled coyly.

"I'm not complaining," she said with a smirk.

"Well I'm sure the others would. And I can't fight crime in only my birthday suit," he said as he threw what was left of his spandex clothing in the trash bin in Raven's bathroom.

"Now _that_ sounds _very_ interesting. Probably useful. You could make the boys blind and the girls drool. The perfect distraction," Raven said with an innocent voice and face. Beast Boy snorted.

"Perv," he said with a chuckle. Raven got up and stretched. Beast Boy found himself watching closely as she bent over to stretch her back. She smirked as she came back up.

"Sorry BB, but the day has started and if we're late, the others will be demanding you get off me. I know you will be cranky to. So tell your friend to heel," she said playfully. Beast Boy blushed slightly.

"Just teleport me to my room," he said softly. Raven laughed and sent him back to change. She herself took a shower. As she let the hot water run down her body, she let her mind wander. Would there have been a way to keep her sister alive and away from Beast Boy? No… there was no way. Once her sister set her mind on something, anything in the way got run over and stomped into the ground till she got what she was after. Why did her family have to be so messed up? When she was finished, she walked out in her towel with her hair still dripping wet. She rummaged through her closet for something to wear. The crime rate had been down since Crow had gotten here and was still low when she had been killed. She felt like wearing normal clothes. She let the towel fall and put on a black thong and a pushup bra with black lace. She threw on a forest green tank top and a pair of form hugging black jeans. She viewed herself in the mirror and smiled.

"He'll love it," she commented with a flip of her hair.

"I certainly do," came a low cold voice. Raven felt the room temperature drop to low for it to be normal for the summer heat outside. She knew that cold voice. She whirled around to see someone leaning against her wall. He had on a tight black wife beater, showing his muscular chest. His arms were folded over his chest and his left leg was over his right. His gothic baggy pants were covering leather boots that had sharp spikes on the toe and heel. His skin was paler than snow; it made him glow in Raven's dark colored room. His shoulder length jet black hair covered his face as his head hung. Then he slowly raised it. A pearly white smile was on his face, but it was not full of warmth. His cold eyes were sapphire blue and his nose distinct and pointed. He was quite a handsome figure. But his heart as black as his hair and covered in a layer of ice so thick even the sun could not melt it if it were left on its surface.

"Hello Raven," he said.

"What are you doing here Ice?" she asked in shock. He pushed himself off the wall and walked toward her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I came back for the wife that Trigon promised me," he said softly. Raven's look of shock turned to her famous death glare.

"I am no longer Trigon's to give away," she snarled.

"Such anger," he said softly. Raven felt the wall at her back. She had not been aware of backing up. He pressed his ice cold body to her warm one. He inhaled her scent loudly.

"Ahhh, I've missed that scent so much Raven," he said in his soft voice still, "But what's this?" he no longer had his soft voice. It was a tiny bit louder and monotone.

"No longer a virgin?" he asked, his voice rising with each word. Raven fully felt afraid. Ice was much stronger than her. Stronger than she liked to think. He backed away. His smile no longer there; his pale lips were a thin line. His eyes bore into Raven's, filled with rage.

"Who has taken what is rightfully mine!?" he shouted. Compared to his chilly soft voice, his voice of anger could make a Siberian Tiger quail with fear.

"My mate," she said, "I have chosen a mate and marked him." Ice's narrowed eyes grew large at this news. He took a determined step forward and Raven flinched as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair. Then he gripped hard, making her whimper. He looked into her eyes and aggressively pressed his lips to hers. She tried to yell and push him away, but he was to strong. Suddenly, her door flew open and Beast Boy ran in.

"Raven what's-" he stopped talking when he saw Ice. His eyes narrowed and he growled a tiger-like growl. Ice broke away and Raven spit in his face. He backed away and slowly wiped it away. He glanced at Beast Boy's neck and saw the mark.

"We _will_ meet again," he said coldly to Beast Boy. And without further words, he disappeared. He didn't poof in smoke, open a portal, or walk through the air, he just wasn't there. Beast Boy ran to Raven and held her close.

"Raven what's going on," he asked intently, holding her head and gazing into her eyes.

"We need to form a meeting," Raven said. In minutes, every Titan was seated on the couch with Raven standing in front of them.

"Ok, here is what's going on," Raven started. She took a deep breath.

"It all started back on Azarath. I was a toddler, maybe five or six years old. Trigon made a deal with Satan, also known as Lucifer. Lucifer had two sons. One was well known as Damien. But the one who was not known well was Ice. He sent Ice to spend the rest of my training days with me. We grew up together and I grew to love him. He was the only one who didn't flinch when seeing me or curse me behind my back. I thought it was destiny, until he let slip that Trigon had arranged the whole thing. My love for him died. He had been using me to try and inherit Trigon's throne. You see, Damien was the favorite because he had all the powers of Hell itself; fire, earth, immortality. But Ice was not favored at all by his father. He was colder than the arctic, paler than snow, mortality, and has the powers of the very ice his father and brother feared. So Satan and Trigon decided to let him marry me and gain a throne that way Both Satan's sons could be rulers and Trigon would have someone to hand the kingdom over to. I ran from Azarath first chance I got and ended up in Earth. When Azarath was destroyed, Trigon must have spared him and sent him to another planet to await my coming of age to marry. And now he's back. He wants me and Trigon's kingdom." Everyone looked at her open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Exactly how powerful _is_ he?" Robin asked.

"To powerful. If he harnessed his power to energy, he could keep the whole world's power supply lit for eight years straight," she said. Cyborg whistled.

"How old is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"To old," Raven said with a shudder, "He was born right after Satan fell to Hell."

"Wow," Robin said.

"And Trigon's throne is…?" Starfire asked.

"Well, you know why he tried taking over Earth? It was because his kingdom was taken by Satan himself. He tried taking Earth because apparently, it's _my_ kingdom and female demons aren't allowed to rule. So if Ice marries me, my powers go to him, as well as Earth," Raven said. The Titans had no idea how to respond. Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to for the lump of fear in their throats.

**ok I know it's short, but there aren't many ideas to this story. this was mainly an old idea that fit into the sequel idea. im willing to hear any ideas and you will get credit. im already working on ch.2 so think of anything and I will eventually use it. please Review! love ya'll! ta!**


	2. calling backup

CH. 2

Beast Boy was in Raven's room with her. They were lying on the bed cuddling together. The moon shone brightly into the room. All day, they moved Beast Boy's things inside. They just laid there, Raven on top of Beast Boy's, their naked bodies forming a perfect mold.

"Are you worried?" Raven asked suddenly. Beast Boy frowned.

"Half and half," he replied softly. He was idly running his fingers through Raven's hair and she sighed contentedly as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Why?" she asked sleepily.

"Well, we handled Crow just fine. She was a hard core bitch, but you handled her perfectly. Im only half worried because I'd be a fool not to be," he said. He kissed the top of her head and she hugged him tight.

"Beast Boy?" she asked. He was already half asleep.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"I love you," she said with her voice laced with what she proclaimed.

"I love you to darlin," he said and at the same time, they fell into a peaceful slumber. The next day, Raven and Beast Boy went out to search for Ice. According to Raven, he didn't want people to know he was there just yet. They searched all over Jump City but found hide nor hair of Ice.

"He didn't used to be this sneaky," Raven said in her mouth and ear piece as she flew. Cyborg had invented the new ear and mouth piece to make traveling/ fighting and talking easier. It was voice activated and didn't work unless you or someone else said something. Perfect for spying and calling for backup. Beast Boy was on the ground on a dark purple motorcycle. It was his and brand new. He had gotten over the moped fantasies a while ago.

"Nothing in the ghetto area either. Man. This guy knows how to-WHOA!" Beast Boy put on the brake and screeched to a halt. There stood Ice with his head bowed. His hands were behind him. He still wore the exact same clothing as when he talked to Raven.

"What's wrong?" Raven demanded with worry.

"I told you we would meet again didn't I changeling?" He looked up at Beast Boy, giving his cold and evil smile. Then, slowly from behind his back he pulled two samurai swords. His legs had hidden them and they were pointed at the ground.

"Tell me," he asked coldly, "Do you sword fight?" Beast Boy began to sweat. He had no idea. Spear fight definitely. He had learned by the absolute best in Africa. But swords were beyond him. Then he felt his mark become warm. A voice in his head.

'I'm here baby,' came Raven's voice, 'Let me help you.' Beast Boy let his motorcycle down and walked forward to meet Ice. He threw him a sword which Raven caught. Beast Boy noticed that she controlled his legs and arms, but nothing else.

'This is so cool,' Beast Boy thought. Raven giggled in his head. Ice and Beast Boy circled each other. Ice twirled his sword expertly in his hand. Then, without warning, Raven surged Beast Boy's body forward and tried to deliver a blow to Ice's head. It was blocked with blinding speed. Beast Boy's eyes widened. Raven's shocked voice filled his head.

'He's gotten faster,' she said in amazement. He made to slash Beast Boy's leg, but Raven made him jump back and go for Ice's left arm. He blocks and Raven makes Beast Boy slam his fist into Ice's face. Ice backs up and Raven tries to run the sword through Ice's chest. Ice sidesteps and backs away out of reach.

"You're good," he said, "But you've lost your touch Raven." Raven gave a mental gasp. Beast Boy's bewilderment showed on his face. Ice chuckled.

"Yes Changeling, long ago in an earlier chapter of Raven's life, she could have beaten me blindfolded and one hand tied behind her back, no exaggeration. But she's lost her touch. Raven, leave him to defend himself. He is strong enough. Beast Boy felt his lips move and his voice vibrate on its own accord.

"But he doesn't have the know how or the speed," Raven argued angrily. Ice shook his head, eyes closed and the evil smile still in place. He opened his eyes and ceased shaking his head. Since you are letting a _girl_ fight your own battles, I will fight you some other time. Keep the sword, you may need the practice," he sneered. He disappeared once again in exactly the same manner. Raven's presence left Beast Boy as he mounted his bike. He was not insulted or angry that Raven had helped. He had needed it badly and she had saved his life. He kick started his bike, and rode off.

"Thanks Rae. Love you," he said. Then something came to his mind, "Hey Rae?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked patiently.

"If Earth is your kingdom… isn't it mine as well?" he asked. Raven cleared her throat.

"No Beast Boy. You are my mate, but not my husband yet. Therefore you do not have say in how I use my powers or even the slightest control on Earth." Beast Boy frowned.

"Hm," was his intelligent reply, "Meet you back to the Tower." He took a hard left and headed for his home and bed. Raven however decided she had unfinished business. Ice was as powerful as he was old. He was about maybe more than 1630 years old. She was so glad he could keep his form young if he so chose. She needed to call in some backup and it had to come from one of two sources. She knew which one she wanted. She landed and made her way into her favorite bar. She took a private solitary table away from the hustle and bustle. She opened a portal to her room and reached through to pull out a small cellular phone. It was jet black and thinner than a Razor. She opened it and dialed three numbers: 666. It rang three times and was answered by a silky voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes?" it asked softly.

"Damien, this is Raven. Is your father in?" She asked as calmly as possible. She could almost hear the smile stretch across Damien's face. In the background, there were the muffled sounds of screams of agony and terror.

"Why Raven," he said, drawing out her name, "How good to hear from you. How is my younger brother?"

"He is the reason that I'm calling you," she said a tad testily, "Can you please put your father on?" it was more of a demand than a request. Damien may have been the next up for Satan's throne, but he was still weaker than Raven.

"But of course," said Damien in his silky voice. There was muffled static and a deep demonic voice filled her ear. It was almost undistinguishable.

"Hello?"

"Lucifer? This is Raven. We need your help. You see, I have chosen a mate and can no longer marry your younger son. He is beginning to wage war on me and my kingdom. You need to suppress him and control him," she said. There was deep laughter.

"Raven, I can no more control my son than control Heaven. You know he is stronger than my son and I combined. I'm sorry my dear but this is in your hands now. Good luck." There was a click as the line went dead. Raven growled. Satan was of no help, the coward. As sly and evil as he was, he couldn't trick and control his son? More like he didn't give a flying fuck. He wasn't going to help because he liked chaos. As long as he wasn't exposed. Raven hated making the last phone call. They were mercenaries. Highly untrustworthy and only cared about the next big pay and how large it was. This group of five teenagers. She growled and dialed the number: 299-992-777-2844 (AN: try and decode this simple message and tell me what you think it spells. It is one word. Only hint im giving.). It rang two times before a male's voice rang in her ear.

"Walt speaking," he said.

"Walt, it's Raven," she said into the speaker.

"Ahhhhh," came Walt's interested voice, "Raven. How is my old school friend?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Terrible. I have One of Satan's kids after me. He wants my kingdom. I need you and your team's help to get rid of him," she said.

"Raven, Raven!" Walt said and she could just hear his laughter in his voice. It rang to loud for her not to, "This is our specialty! But it will cost you quite a pretty penny. I mean Lucifer didn't have two weaklings for sons you know. I mean I've wrestled with Damien before. I didn't beat him. He won barely. And he is the weakest of the two. You want us to take down Ice right? Well he's the strongest. This will cost you darlin," he said.

"Can't do it to help an old school friend?" she asked in a monotone, knowing the answer.

"Strictly business Rae, strictly business. The price I ask is a little to high. So tell you what, my team and I will do the job then ask for the price and you pay it, deal?" he asked.

"Deal," Raven answered without thinking.

"Good. We'll be on Earth soon. Expect us in three Earth days ok?" he asked.

"Got it," Raven replied.

"That's my girl. You know it is a shame you never joined us like I asked. You could have been highly useful," he said.

"And you and I both know why I didn't Walt. The entire business is one backstab after another. See you in three days." And with that she closed the phone. She teleported to the Tower and was immediately tackled by Beast boy. They wrestled on the Common Room floor till he had her pinned. Robin walked by holding a cup of hot chocolate and didn't even glance at them and said:

"Only in the training room you two," and walked off sipping the hot liquid.

"You heard Boy Blunder, get off," Raven said. Beast Boy grinned. He knew that if he held this position, he could torture her in way to many ways to number. She saw the glint in his eyes and she felt fear course through her. She glared, hoping to steer him away from his ideas.

"Garfield Mark Logan don't you _dare_," she hissed.

"Like my entire name will stop me. I have conquered you Raven, and you have to pay the consequences. Maybe next time you will be more on guard," he said reasonably.

"I didn't expect to be attacked in my own house though!" she yelled in fear as she tried squirming away.

"To bad, so sad," Beast Boy remarked and reached down to her neck and began to suck, lick, and nibble on it. Raven bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping. Damn him, he always knew how to do this. It was so flawless each time. He moved to her throat, kissing his way there and putting butterfly kisses on it. She felt her entire body getting hot as he moved and danced kisses around her lips, but never even touching them. This was the torture. He didn't touch her lips. She leaned her head to get him to touch them, but he danced away, still kissing and made to her ear, licking the lobe before running it between his teeth. Raven moaned and tried catching his lips. He leaned up and Raven leaned up as well, still trying to catch him. He grinned evilly, Raven glared at him.

"You evil little green stain," she snarled. Beast Boy laughed lightly and continued his torture by holding both her wrists in his one hand and used the other to grope her left breast. She moaned again as he groped and kissed, driving her insane.

"Beast Boy," she moaned, carrying it out, "Stop, please." She was begging. He looked into her eyes and released her hands. Immediately, faster than Beast Boy could react, she rapped her arms around his neck and used her legs and hips to flip him over. Before Beast Boy knew what was happening, he was pinned with his wrists above his head. Raven was using her powers. That was grand scale cheating. He glared up at his power held wrists and then at her. She cocked her head in a you-asked-for-it look.

"You know using powers is strictly prohibited when wrestling," he said cockily.

"True," said Raven. She ground her wetness against his cock that was begging to get some air. His eyes closed tight and he bit his bottom lip, "But I have so much advantage that way." She began to kiss his neck and bite hard on his mark. He opened his mouth, arched his back, and shut his eyes tighter. It was too much pleasure to even scream. When she released and licked it, he let himself plop back down, shaking and sweating, breathing hard. He looked down as did Raven. She had bite to hard and made him cum. He glared at her. She opened a portal and stood up to leave.

"That's for torturing me. Hope you don't do it again…. For your sake." And she was gone. His wrists were freed and he sprang up, observing a rather larger than was normal wet spot on his pants. He lifted his hands to the air in a what-did-I-do-to-deserve-this gesture. His eyes wide and face shocked.

"What in the fucking world?" he whispered in anger and changed into a cheetah, running as fast as possible to their room to change. If she had locked it, he'd up the battle a notch and she'd pay. As it turned out, it was locked. He glared at the door and then it split into an evil grin.

"Fine Raven," he said calmly, knowing she could hear, "You want a war, you got a war." And all night long, they had a tease fest. Which involved them changing thirty times, fifteen showers, fifteen shredded uniforms, and countless orgasms.

**ok, ****cRaZyMaN676**** was the one with the idea of satan and his son coming in. and hint hint, they might change their minds. notice the title of the story, it has more than one meaning. anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chpter cause I enjoyed writing it. review please! ta!**


	3. the bad ass team

CH. 3

Sunlight filtered into the room. Beast Boy had collapsed in the middle of the floor with exhaustion after his last orgasm. Raven had taken a shower and as soon as she turned off the water, had fallen on the small carpet outside the tub and fallen asleep as well. It was twelve in the afternoon and they still slept soundly. A loud knock sounded through the room. Raven's and Beast Boy's eyes flew open at the same time.

"Raven, Beast Boy. It's twelve in the afternoon. Are you guys feeling ok?" Came Robin's voice. Beast Boy grabbed his pants and pulled them on, it was all that resided of his last uniform, and walked to the door, opening it slightly.

"I'm fine Rob, so is Rae. Just slept in is all," He said. Raven appeared fully clothed at his right shoulder.

"Hello Robin. Beast Boy and I have many things to do today, so if you could please let us off anything you have one your schedule," It was not a question. Robin decided to just play along.

"Sure. Take all the time you want," he said and walked off.

"We have things to do?" Beast Boy asked, turning to Raven.

"Yes. Your fencing techniques are horrible," she replied. She stepped back into her room and Beast Boy followed after closing the door.

* * *

Miles away and past the moon, a small ship was lazily drifting its way to Earth. It was black, but had space rust in certain areas. The front had two long curved spikes about three feet long. The sides had smaller spikes, half a foot long pointing out with red lights blinking slowly. In all, it looked much like a scarab beetle. It was pitch black inside with six pairs of eyes staring at Earth from behind the driver's seat. A small red light lit up the driver's rugged face for a few short seconds and then died; the sound of someone exhaling could be heard.

"Earth," he said gruffly. He turned in his seat, his face in shadow; you could, however, see his bottom jaw move as he talked, "Saddle up and check your weapons. According to Raven, this is one Bad Boy. We don't want to be caught off guard." There was the sound of many mechanical clicking, whirring, and static.

"Well guys, welcome to Earth. Most beautiful damn planet in this solar system. Lets see what damage we can do," said the driver once more and laughter echoed in the small space ship.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were in the training room with the other three titans watching from the benches against the wall. Raven held two samurai swords in their sheaths pointing down at the ground. She threw one to Beast Boy under handed, who quailed away, letting it fall to the ground and bounce. Raven frowned. She flicked her wrist and it flew back to her hand.

"Beast Boy," she said curtly, "Let me make myself perfectly clear. I'm going to teach you like my Master taught me. You will catch your weapon when it is thrown to you. It is Azerathian custom for one member to bring the weapon and toss it to his opponent. Now catch." She threw it once more and Beast Boy reached out, catching it clumsily. He fumbled it a few seconds in which Raven shook her head. When he ha it ready, she flicked her wrist yet again. It was yanked from his grip and sailed to her hand.

"Let's try this again," she said with an exasperated sigh. She threw the sword yet again; this time, Beast Boy caught it effortlessly. He reasoned that if he caught it like a spear instead of a sword it would be fine. He grinned at his success but it was once again yanked from his grip.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled. He looked to her. She was frowning. Raven's Master had been very strict with her as well. It made her learn faster. She reasoned this would work with Beast Boy to.

"Congratulations," she started silkily, "You have just sliced your fingers or hands by catching it that way, making you crippled in battle. Thus, you have already lost. Now catch it by the _hilt_ Beast Boy, the _hilt_." She threw it once again and Beast Boy reached out and snagged it easily.

"Very good," Raven said with a straight face, "Now take a stance. Your stance is highly important. It can make the beginning of the battle hard or easy. If you have the wrong stance you could very well lose. Many choose this stance," she stood up with one leg in front, her sword pointed at his face, "This ensures that your opponent, which will be watching the sword instead of your feet, will not know how close you are until it is too late. This one," She put her front leg further up and almost placed the hilt of her sword on the top of her thigh, "Allows you to act fast and leap forward. Those two are the best stances to take. Choose one." She walked forward till her sword was five inches from his chest if held at arms length. She took the first stance she showed Beast Boy and took off her sheath and threw it aside. Beast Boy raised his eyebrows.

"R-R-Raven?" he asked, "Why did you take off your sheath?" Raven stood up straight and glared at him.

"You will learn faster if you are tricked into thinking your life is in danger. This is the best, fastest, and most efficient way to teach you. Now take your stance." She got back into her own.

"But-"

"Beast Boy I will fight you whether your ready or not. So I suggest you prepare yourself," she said silkily.

"Raven, I'm not going-" he got no farther. Raven had leapt forward faster than he had expected and sliced his shirt and stomach. He jumped back with a yell.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled. But Raven didn't stop there. She twirled and made for his leg. Beast Boy did a no hand aerial to avoid it and danced away from Raven's whistling blade. Raven was not letting up, so Beast Boy was forced to fight back. He wrenched his sheath off and leapt at her at the same moment as her. Their blades connected with a loud _ping_, vibrating through their arms. Sparks flew and Raven immediately twirled once more, going for his fist gripping his sword. Beast Boy jumped back and slashed at her shoulder. Raven ducked, spreading her legs to a split. Beast Boy gasped as she sliced a large cut on his leg. He yelled and fell back, doing a backwards summersault to recover.

He ended in a crouched position watching as Raven rolled and spun on her back, legs still in the air and ended on her own hands and feet crouched. Beast Boy managed a quick glance at the benches. The other titans were amazed with their jaws dropped, eyes bugging and on the edge of their seats. As soon as his eyes left hers, Raven leapt into the air, bringing the flat end of her sword to her forearm, meaning to stab Beast Boy through the head. He rolled sideways to avoid it and Raven's sword sank deep into the carpeted floor. Beast Boy took his chance and ran forward, sword held ready to plunge it into Raven's chest. Then before Beast Boy's eyes, her sword quivered and duplicated into two more swords. She slashed once with one, slicing Beast boy's left shin, and the left came up and cut his side right side deep as he came down. He landed and rolled before coming to a stop, his sword sliding away from him. He was sore, bleeding, and breathing heavily. Raven walked up calmly with her two new swords. She placed both to his neck and uttered two words.

"You lose," she said quietly. She slowly took off the blades and they disappeared into thin air. She placed her hands on Beast Boy's chest and his cuts and blood disappeared; the soreness however remained. Raven walked away and Beast Boy, staring at the ceiling, heard her sword being wrenched from the floor. He heard her walking away, and then stop.

"Again," she said loudly with authority. Beast Boy leapt up despite his sore body.

"What?!" he roared in disbelief, "You just turned me into human Swiss cheese! You expect me to fight you again?!" Raven's back was to him. She held the sword pointing at the ground. It flashed with his blood, which seemed to be sticking to the blade instead of running off.

"Beast Boy… armed or not, I _will_ fight you. You will sustain more cuts if you do not have a weapon," she stated calmly.

"You are highly stubborn!" he shouted, his face going red with anger, "Fuck this shit! I'm getting out of here!" He made for the door. He got two steps when he heard something land heavily behind him and something cold and wet place itself against the back of his neck.

"Do you think that Ice will just let you walk away?" she hissed angrily, "He wants you dead Beast Boy. The only way he can get me is to sever the tie between us. To do that he has to kill one of the mates. He needs me to rule Earth, so that leaves you. He was toying with us that night, showing us who was in control. If we don't train we will die! Now pick up that fuckin sword and get in stance!" She backed up and walked off. Beast boy, jaw clenched, fought with the desire to quit. Raven was a very strict teacher.

"Now," she hissed with venom, "You quit this training and you quit on me Beast Boy. Don't you _dare_ quit on me!" Beast Boy whirled around, eyes full of fire. He walked to his sword and picked it up.

"Again!" Raven shouted. She didn't give him time to get ready. She rushed at him, slashing at his face. He leaned back to dodge her attack, bringing his sword up, slicing through fabric and skin. She screamed in pain and fell back, glaring at Beast Boy. It took all his self control not to drop his sword and run to comfort her. Her sword arm was sliced at the elbow, blood running down her arm and dripping steadily on the floor. She didn't compliment him. She ran forward again, feinting an attack to his arm, but twirled it and cut into Beast Boy's side. The sword stuck there. Hot white pain shot to his head over and over again. Raven had put the sword deep into his side. She wrenched it out and as Beast Boy fell to one knee as blood spewed from his wound onto the floor, she placed the blood soaked sword to his neck.

"You lose again," she said. She placed one hand on his chest and Beast Boy saw his blood and wounds heal. He fell to the ground with a loud thump as Raven's elbow healed. Beast Boy had lost a bit of blood, but that and this fast moving dance of blades was taking its toll on him.

"Again!" Raven shouted as she backed up. Cyborg and Robin exchanged worried glances. She was pushing Beast Boy hard. Maybe it was her plan to make him win. Beast Boy, breathing heavily and sweat glistening on his skin, used his sword to push himself off the ground. He wobbled slightly, but Raven showed no signs of stopped yet. She took her stance and glared at him. Beast Boy knew she still loved him. But this was some really tough love. He took his stance as well. It was sloppy and his sword drooped slightly. Raven jumped forward, slashed his sword, sending it whistling through the air, and then followed the path her sword was going and sank it with a thud into Beast Boy's knee. It gave way and a loud crunch filled the air as he landed on it. His eyes scrunched closed as he threw his head back and yelled in anguish and pain. He bent over, giving off smaller yells as he gritted his teeth. Raven wrenched it out and placed the sword to his heart this time.

"Another loss," she said sadly; but her face showed tough stone. She healed Beast Boy's wounds and walked off, letting him crawl to his sword. He stood up and Raven yelled the word he was getting more used to.

"Again!" She yelled. Robin was thinking this was going far enough. He stood up and walked to Raven. This was not training… this was torture.

"Raven that's enough," he said calmly, as if addressing a bomb, "He's about to drop. I'm sure your teacher wasn't _this_ strict." Raven moved her face to look into Robin's eyes.

"No… he was worse. Trust me when I say, that I'm going easy on him. If he was not my mate and only a friend, I'd have done like my teacher," she said.

"Well how worse was he?" Robin asked as Raven turned her gaze back to Beast Boy.

"He never let me heal and made me fight with blood pouring, and bones crushed. I learned to fight with broken fingers. I learned to fight with a sword, and knife in my lung and side. I learned to die hard. I learned to survive," she stated. Robin had nothing else to say and went to sit back down. He looked at Beast Boy with an I-tried look. Beast Boy walked to get his sword. He didn't understand why she was pushing him, but she was becoming disappointed in how easily he was giving up. He was not fighting for her. He was letting her kill him slowly. He picked up his sword and saw the tiny dribble of blood it had acquired from Raven. He gripped it tightly. He had to only beat her. And then she'd stop.

He was sure of it. He walked back to Raven and stood six feet from her. He took his stance and glared at Raven, determination set in his eyes. She got into her own stance. They stood there, not blinking and not moving a muscle; not so much as a twitch appeared on their bodies. The tension couldn't have been cut with a white hot blade. Then, Raven attacked. Beast Boy saw it. He threw his body agilely to the side and brought his sword up in one hand. Raven landed on one knee, her sword thrust into the air. Beast Boy's sword placed firmly, yet somehow gently against her throat.

"You lose," he said softly. Raven couldn't help herself. She smiled.

"Good, job. Again," she said as she got up. Beast Boy held back a groan. He was determined to make her proud to have chosen a strong mate and not a weak, whiney, and pathetic creature that belonged under a dark rock quivering. But before they could make their moves, the Tower trembled and a loud sonic boom rent the air. Swords clattered softly to the carpet as all the titans ran to the roof. When Raven burst from the door, the others close behind, she stopped in her tracks. It was a black ship that had landed on their Tower's roof. The side door opened with a loud hiss and steam issued in great torrents as it landed with a small metallic whine.

There was a clatter as boots walked across the metal floor, then, a pale boy with shaggy black hair walked out. He walked down the steps, his black eyes roaming. The whites had a red tinge to them. His hands were gloved with the fingers cut off from the knuckle. He wore black jeans and a grey shirt. He looked highly muscular and attached to his waist on the left was a large hand gun with laser sighting. On his back was what looked like a rifle but was made of silvery metal. He looked no older than nineteen.

"Walt," Raven gasped as she looked him up and down, "It's been to long." She said. Walt smiled a cocky smile that Beast Boy did not like.

"Likewise," he said, "My team." Out walked six men and women, each donning the same outfit.

"This is my mechanic. His name is Dome. Found him on Clestar 4. He was fighting about Five Gloolacs alone with a laser built into his right arm," Walt said. Dome was a large African American about the same height and size as Cyborg. His right arm was made completely of metal. The gun on his left hip was a large shotgun and on his back was what looked like a needle gun.

"The second one here is Gloose. She's a fiery little sprite this one. Found her on Tameran. Of course she was one of those loose cannons, but I was able to tame her slightly." Gloose looked almost like Starfire with her flaming red hair and green eyes, but her skin was a darker shade as if she had a tan on a tan. Another thing that set them apart was the look. Starfire had a naïve, sweet, and curious look about her. It was plain and simple that Gloose had the look of a wild killer. Her eyes glared at them and her lips set in a thin line. Her weapon on her waist was what looked like a small baton. On her back she had a long spear that had electricity crackling on the end.

"Gloose's name does not sound Tameranian," Starfire said suspiciously. Walt smiled at her. It sent shivers up her spine; and not in a good way.

"No one can pronounce her real name. So I gave her a new one," he replied. He moved to the next person in line, "This here is my right hand man. Goes by Pyro. Demolitions are his expertise. Ran into him on a slave ship some fifteen hundred klecks from Tameran. He had killed so many of the slave runners they were going to shoot him into space to watch him die, but I bought him off." His right hand man looked almost as pale as Ice himself. His hair was pitch black and hanging in his face. His mouth was set into a deep frown and his red eyes roamed over them one at a time. He had only one weapon. It was highly unusual, even for someone on Walt's team. It was a small BB gun. Walt walked to the next person.

"This here is my dear Jessie. She is in fact a human like most of you. She just has a knack for levitating things. She's my bird," he said smiling fondly at her. She did not look at him and stayed at attention. A small smile did cross her lips however. Her gun was a .45 from Earth and the same kind of rifle Walt had on his back with a scope. She had long brown hair tied in a tight ponytail on the top of her head and matching watchful eyes. Her petite body looked very flexible and strong. The next person in line looked about Robin's height and size.

"This is Eagle. I recruited him on Samthung 5. Over on that planet you'd be lucky to kill just one. This guy is like a cockroach on your planet, he just won't die. He can also see anything's weakness. Whether that be machine, animal, or human," said Walt grinning. Eagle had on what looked like a skin tight helmet, black gloves, and leather combat boots. His face and eyes were covered by the dark visor. The last person in line was a female who almost resembled Raven. Her Electric blue hair was in the same fashion, and her orange eyes resembled Gloose's: killer. Her skin was not black, brown, pale white, green, blue, purple, or any other shade of color. It was no color because it kept switching from one to the next.

"This is Screech. She can open her mouth and produce such volume of sound that you can't hear anything. All you see is her mouth open and feel a large wall of sound waves crashing into you. I know from experience. Had to convince her I wasn't there to arrest her and bring her in for money. She had quite the bounty on her head and still does. Her skin problem helps her blend in like a chameleon of Earth. And like the chameleon, the skin color represents her moods." Walt moved to another strapping young man. Robin was beginning to notice that his entire team consisted of aliens, a human, and himself, which Robin had no idea what he was. They were all teenagers. And Walt _looked_ human. But being Raven's old school friend meant he was probably Azerathian. But Raven could have gone to school here. But that still did not explain how Walt got into space if he _was_ human.

"And last but most certainly not least," he said as he stood next to Screech in line, "Me. I am not human, I am not Azerathian; I am in fact the only one of my kind, like Raven here. I am what humans would call a juggernaut. I can not be stopped, I can not die, and I can kill an entire army if I so chose," he said and took out an ordinary cigarette and walked to Pyro. He put the cigarette in his mouth and leaned into Pyro. Pyro rolled his red eyes and snapped his fingers, causing fire to spring on his thumb. He put it next to the cigarette and everyone watched Walt puff a bit. He backed up and Pyro snuffed the flame by covering his thumb.

"So," came his muffled voice as he drew on the cigarette. He took it from his mouth and blew the smoke out, "Where are we stayin?"


	4. topsy turvy

CH. 4

Robin was leading Walt's team downstairs to show them the rooms they'd be staying in.

"Now we may have a large Tower, but believe it or not, you can't all have your own room. You will be bunking together, two people to a room," he said. Raven and Beast Boy followed in the rear.

"We haven't seen Ice for a while. What do you suppose he's up to?" Beast Boy asked.

"Plotting and rethinking his plans," she replied with a frown.

"Why rethinking?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because he saw them land," she replied. Ice's eyes flew open. He was sitting hunched over on a rock. There was a steady dripping noise that would drive most people crazy. He had in his hands a small bracelet. It was dark purple and had green and red beads on it. He fingered it and rolled it in his hands and looked around him. He was deep in the sewers of Jump City. There was light but it came from the moon that hung high in the sky that leaked in through a grate. Every now and then, a car would pass over and block the light for a mere millisecond. He had been watching Raven and her friends and the newcomers, learning their habits, their strengths, and weaknesses. He had to in order to effectively kill them quickly and claim Raven and his promised kingdom.

He looked up through the twenty nine feet of sewer to the surface. His pale face accented by the moonlight. Perhaps it was time to feed. He was hungry. And the only way that one of Satan's children can eat is to have sex. Sex was his food. He thrived on it; the sheer bliss. But until he owned Earth, he could not forgo his seed. He had to use what the humans called a condom. He rifled through his pockets and found one. He looked at the latex with disgust. How he hated using them. But his lustful hunger growled beneath the surface. He looked once more to the grate above him and in a second appeared on top of it on the surface. The street was empty, but the clubs surrounding were loud and pounding with music.

He walked into one and his presence immediately attracted eyes. Like a vampire, he was over tasteful to the human eye. They never were able to get enough of him. Sadly for them, he would never be satisfied with just one female. He wanted them all. A harem with Raven as the leader of them all. He licked his lips and his eyes pronounced lust. He walked into the bar, searching for his prey. Hunting was always fun. It gave him a thrill he hardly ever got. Raven was eating spaghetti with everyone else in the living room. Gloose and Starfire were talking in rapid Tameranian. Gloose smiled a lot, just like Starfire, but it was usually cocky and secretive. Pyro sat eating silently, staring at his bowl in silence. Dome and Cyborg were arm wrestling as they lay on their stomachs; Eagle, Robin, and Walt were cheering them on. Screech and Jessie were conversing silently apart from the group and Raven and Beast Boy ate next to Starfire and Gloose. There was a loud slam and Dome's metallic arm was thrown into the floor. Dome growled as he got up, obviously enraged. Cyborg jumped up and pumped his fists into the air.

"Oh yeah! Still Earth's unbeaten champ!" he yelled as his head and ego became slightly larger. Dome's hands kept curling into fists over and over again, as if he longed to break Cyborg to pieces. Walt saw this and jumped to his side. He whispered something as Dome leaned in. Walt came to Dome's shoulder in height. Finally, Walt clapped his hands three times slowly. His team leapt to their feet stopping whatever they were doing, standing at attention.

"Team… bed," he said. They trooped off without another glance or word to the titans. When the last person (Jessie) had walked out Walt looked at the Titans with a small smile. He bowed slightly to them.

"You all sleep well," he said softly and followed after Jessie. The Titans finished eating quickly and left as well. Robin and Starfire left for their room while Cyborg flopped down on the couch and began to flick through the channels. Beast Boy felt Raven grab his hand and pull him to their room. The next morning, Beast Boy awoke earlier than he wanted. He checked the clock and saw it was six thirty in the morning. He felt strangely awake and cursed his body for waking up. He softly left the bed where Raven was sleeping. He got dressed and silently left the room. He looked left and right, feeling slightly on edge. Something just wasn't right.

He crept to the stairs and headed for the kitchen just one floor below. He walked through the doors as they hissed open. When they went to close, they stopped halfway and opened back up. Beast Boy whirled around, fists ready, but there was no one behind him. He tensed himself up, feeling that something just wasn't right. He sniffed loudly, attempting to smell out who had snuck in. After a few minutes, he settled down and let his muscles relax. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal with soy milk. He began to eat and thought he heard someone scuffle across the carpet. Let them come. He'd sniff and smell them no matter what. He finished and put his bowl and spoon in the sink.

He turned around and found Screech mere inches from him, face holding no emotion. He jumped with a yelp and ended up sitting on the counter with his legs slightly spread. Screech placed a hand between his legs and the other beside his hand, slamming it into the cupboard to his right. She leaned in, eyes squinting slightly. How had he missed her smell? That just wasn't possible.

"Ummm Screech? What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"You don't need that Azerathian Garfield," Screech said softly. It was the first time he had heard her speak. She had a light and girly voice that Beast Boy most definitely did not expect. He honestly didn't know what to expect her voice to sound like. Girly and light was not even on the list.

"W-w-what? How did you-" Screech cut him off.

"I have talents that not even Walt knows of; psychic being one of them. I kept it quiet so as to read everyone's mind without everyone throwing up barriers. But enough about me. How about you. Do you like bad girls?" she asked seductively as she let her fingers trace through his hair lightly after removing it from the cabinet. Beast Boy knew that he had to stop her. This just wasn't right. Why was she even coming onto him? He grabbed her hands and gently but firmly pushed them to her stomach. She looked down at her hands in confusion. No one had ever denied her what she wanted. Her enchanting beauty always had the authorities at her feet with one innocent look. Add in psychic abilities and she was queen of the universe. Her gaze snapped back to his face and she did not look happy. She opened her mind and pushed her own will into Beast Boy's unprotected mind.

"You are mine. Your will is mine," she said softly, her eyes glowing slightly purple. Beast Boy felt cold all over as he slowly started to succumb to her will. Then he pushed back as hard as he could. Screech stumbled back, sock on her face as she fell to the ground. She looked up into Beast Boy's enraged face.

"I'm warning you just this once," he snarled, "Leave me alone or you won't live very long." Screech disappeared from his sight and he knew she was blending in. He sniffed lightly, and followed the very faint scent to the door just before it opened and closed. He smiled, happy that he had thwarted her. He went to his game system and turned it on. Meanwhile, Screech was running to Walt and Jessie's room. The door hissed open to show everyone in the team in the room. Walt looked up and she materialized in front of him as the door hissed closed.

"Well?" he asked. Screech scowled.

"I don't know how he did it but I can't control him. He threw me to the floor when he pushed back. I don't think he knows just how strong his mind is," she said with anger. She was very frustrated that it had not worked, "And before that I tried seducing him. Apparently, his mind is in charge, not his dick." Walt sighed.

"Screech, I'm disappointed in you. He can change into animals. That means he is mentally strong so that his will can crush the animal's own will with ease in order to use the body. How can you not know this!?" he shouted the last statement, making them all flinch. He walked to the wall and slammed his right fist through the reinforced steel. He turned around, and his team averted their gazes to the floor or each other, avoiding looking into his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to calm his anger and addressed his team once again.

"Ok. Ice knows we are here. It would be impossible to trick him. We have to defeat him A.S.A.P in order for our next plan to work. We kill him and get him out of the way and our path to victory will be clear. So… any ideas where we can find him Screech?" Screech closed her eyes. The room dissolved before them and they were flying over Jump City at such high speed that everything was a blur of colors. Eventually, they took a random turn here and there, but finally came to a halt above the Slums of Jump City; a place where the evil and poor dwelled. Screech crouched and looked around before pointing at a large abandoned apartment building that was falling apart.

"There," she stated. The room came back into view and Walt rubbed his hands together.

"Very well, let's get out there and handle it before the others wake up," he said, "Squad! Move out!" They ran one at a time in formation out the door and in a single line upstairs to the roof where they would take off and make their way to the city. Ice opened his eyes. He looked left and right before getting up. He moved so fast that he was a blur. He was at the window looking out in the blink of an eye. His paler-than-snow skin made the grim looking room look worse than it really was. The dark room seemed to make him glow brighter than usual. He put one hand on the windowsill and tossed himself outside. In less than a second he was on the sidewalk. He was hungry. His lust appetite longed for attention. He walked briskly toward the busier and brighter side of Jump City. As he walked out of the Slums he tried to find his breakfast. But finding his meal so early was nigh impossible since hookers and prostitutes were nocturnal.

He began walking toward the heart of Jump City where most of the crime was. He detested what he was about to do. He preferred sex to blood, but since he wasn't going to find any ass or pussy this morning, blood seemed to be the only thing on the menu. It took him all but five minutes. He needed a fair female; someone whose blood was tainted with evil. Evil blood tasted soooo much better than good blood. It still tasted horrible, but it was a lot better than good blood. He kept walking until he found a bank under siege. The cops were outside behind cars and shields under fire. He smiled. Only men here. To bad. Well, it was better than nothing. He moved so quick that no one saw him. He was behind the first large thug with two machine guns in the middle of the three bank robbers. They didn't need cover since they had full body armor on. He was shooting both his guns with an evil snarl on his face. Ice grabbed his shoulder and bit into his neck. He yelled in pain and dropped the guns in shock. His friends turned and dropped their own guns in shock.

The police jumped out from behind their cars and aimed their weapons, but the guns didn't stay up long. They let them fall to their sides as they watched in horror. Ice finally sucked the man dry and let his body drop. It rolled down the steps to the bottom where it came to rest eagle spread. Ice looked to the left at the skinnier robber. He took one step back and bumped into Ice as he moved to stop him. His arms were pinned to his side and he felt the teeth sink into his skin. He shrieked in terror as the spell was broken. The other robber picked up his gun and aimed for a split second before firing. The bullets plunged through his friend and into Ice. The bullets became lodged in his body, but he didn't even feel them as he continued to drink. The police yelled at him to drop the man and put his hands in the air. He finally finished and threw the man to the side, licking his lips and glaring hungrily at the third. He yelled in fear of his life and turned around.

He took two steps before Ice raced forward and slammed his fist into the man's back. There was a crack like a gunshot as his back broke. He was thrown forward, still screaming as he was paralyzed before hitting the ground. The police opened fire on Ice as he jumped over the steps that led up to the bank. He landed on the robber's back and didn't waste time as he sank his teeth into his neck. The police came around the corner, yelling and firing. But the bullets had no effect on him as they sank into him. When he finished he turned to the police. They were reloading their weapons and Ice sneered.

"You humans and your guns." He spread his palms open and faced them toward the officers. They pointed their guns once more at him and opened fire just as a chilling blast of snow and mist spread over them. The bullets froze, inches from him as did the police. The mist and snow pierced through their bodies, freezing them on the inside. They were dead before their brains had time to register they were in danger of freezing. Ice smirked as he leaped up and in a flash was at the front of the bank where the rest of the robbers were trying to hack into the electronic protected safe. He grinned evilly as he brushed himself off. He walked into the bank and then the robbers all heard the pings of metal as all the bullets in his body were forced out. They slowly turned around, guns ready. Ice smiled largely at them, his teeth glistening in the light.

"Hello boys," he said softly. The T-car came to a halt. They had been warned to late to save anyone. Cyborg rushed to the frozen police officers while the other four ran inside the bank. The lights were off, making it hard to make out much. What they could make out was absolute carnage. It looked like the entire inside of the building was chewed up and spit back out. Bullet holes were everywhere, along with lights hanging from a few stray wires that flickered feebly. Chunks of the building and rubble littered the floor. The four Titans walked slowly, taking in every detail with amazement. Robin suddenly let out a shocked cry as he tripped. Cyborg came running in, his light making it easier to see.

"All the police are dead, frozen inside and out," he said in shock and fear. Robin looked to see what had tripped him and fought the urge to vomit. There lay a dead man in leather jacket and blue jeans complete with runners. His head was lying in a puddle of blood that seemed to have spilled from him while something was feeding off his neck. Two holes were clearly visible on his neck. They searched the entire area and found five more bodies. Only two had others had been sucked dry. The others were broken. Broken being in the sense of shattered bones, ruptured intestines, faces and bodies mangled beyond recognition of anything human. It was absolutely horrible. Raven knew who was behind this. Ice had struck again. Her communicator suddenly buzzed and beeped. She opened it and looked into the screen. Walt's tired and scared face appeared.

"Walt?" Raven asked in surprise and fear, "What's wrong? What happened?" Walt had blood and sweat running down the left side of his face.

"We were ambushed at Ice's place. We only just escaped. But we need you all in the infirmary now! Jessie is hurt bad. Hurry!"

"On our way!" Raven said hastily. She turned to the Titans, "Meet you at the Tower." She phased out of the bank wondering if Ice was even stoppable.

**Ok people, I forgot to tell you the numbers raven typed in. if you will please pick up your cell phones. Go to the texting area and if you type in the numbers correctly, it spells Azarath. Just type in the amount of a certain number you see and there it will be.**


	5. Puppet

CH. 5

Raven appeared in the infirmary and saw just how bad off Jessie was. She was a bloody mess. Her left arm looked shattered, and her right leg was sticking out at an odd angle. Her face was covered by just as much blood. Blood was still slowly running from both of her nostrils. Her eyes were closed and when Raven's gaze went to her torso, she almost fainted. There was a steel rode that had impaled her through her stomach.

"She's still alive?" she asked in amazement and wonder. Walt and his team were huddled around Jessie's bed with angry, sickened, and saddened faces.

"Barely," Walt rasped in a chocked voice, "There is more than one reason that I chose her as a wife and part of my team. She's as hard to kill as me." Raven nodded and flew to Jessie's side. She was unconscious, but didn't know how long she would last. Raven grasped the two inch thick metal pole tightly. Jessie's eyes flew open along with her mouth. She let out a scream so loud, piercing, hair raising and shrill that everyone immediately covered their ears as glass shattered everywhere. Dome grabbed a plastic shot and jammed it into her neck. Her scream cut off as he eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped against the bed. Raven grasped the pole yet again.

"I take it that was one of the reasons? She's able to disarm the opponent with a single scream?" Walt nodded as Raven wrenched the pole from Jessie's body. Blood spurted everywhere as Raven placed her palm over it. Her hand began to glow blue and Jessie's nose stopped bleeding, her arm healed fully, her leg snapped back into place, and all the rest of her injuries inside and out disappeared. Raven stepped back with a sigh of relief. Jessie would be sore for a few days. Walt approached Raven and hugged her briefly.

"Thank you," he said softly and snapped his fingers twice. He left with his group close behind. As soon as the door shut behind them, Raven sat down in a nearby chair to await Jessie's awakening. It took hours. She slept like a log, not awakening for anything. But when she finally opened her eyes, she looked confused. Then she spotted Raven. She got up at the same time Raven did.

"Are you the one who saved me?" she asked. Raven nodded slowly. Jessie smiled.

"Thank you very much. I thought I would die as soon as that pole sank through me like butter," she said kindly.

"Don't mention it," Raven said in a monotone. She phased to her room to find Beast Boy lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" she asked. He raised his head just high enough to look at her for a second before letting it drop again. He grunted in affirmation. Raven smirked.

"Don't strain anything now," she commented. Beast Boy snorted as he continued to watch the ceiling. Raven sat down near his head and looked into his eyes. He was indeed deep in thought. What about she had no clue, and there was no way that she could read his mind. Reading the mind of an ADD person was like riding in a racecar and trying to decipher what you passed at 250 miles an hour. She wouldn't be able to keep up with his fast paced mind.

"Wanna tell me what you're thinking?" she asked kindly as she let her fingers trail through his hair lazily. His eyes closed and he sighed softly.

"No," he replied. Raven was taken aback, but she hid her surprise. She also felt a little hurt that Beast Boy didn't trust her enough to tell her. After all, there were no secrets between them.

"Why?" she asked with a small frown.

"It's for your own safety," he answered with his eyes still closed. Now he had her confused. Sure he confused her on a regular basis, but he never spoke in riddles like that. Something was wrong.

"Beast Boy, I'm getting worried. There is something wrong and I want to know what," Raven said as her grip tightened on his hair. His eyes closed tighter with pain.

"Tell me," she hissed. He sighed as her grip lessened.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about Walt and his gang," he stated. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I just don't think they are very trustworthy," he said. Raven frowned.

"They are mercenaries. Of course they aren't trustworthy. Most of his group is made up of convicts or X-convicts. It's only natural that you would feel that way. But Walt is an old friend of mine. He would never soil our friendship by betraying me… he knows better," she stated. Beast Boy nodded.

"Right, I'm going for a walk," he said. He left the room. What Raven said may have been true, but it still didn't put him at ease. He walked through the rows of rooms that were either empty or full of boxes and hardware.

"Why didn't it go according to plan?" growled Walt's fierce voice. Beast Boy froze in place as he listened. The walls were sound proof, but only to human ears. He silently crept toward the door. Inside, he could smell four people.

"He didn't really listen did he?" came Eagle's voice.

"Obviously," came the slow, yet anger filled response from Gloose.

"Eagle, did you see any weak spots on him?" Walt asked.

"No," came Eagle's now enraged voice, "He had me blocked somehow." Obviously Eagle disliked being unable to see people's weaknesses. Dome's voice came next.

"He won't listen to reason. Our biggest plan backfired. The question is "what now"." Walt was seething. Beast Boy could just smell the hostility leaking from the door to his right. There were a few deep breaths from Walt as he tried to calm himself.

"Ok," he said in what sounded like forced calm, "Screech has informed me that none of the Titans except one is able to detect anything."

"Who's the one that has detected us?" Eagle asked in shock.

"Beast Boy," scoffed Walt, "But we don't have to worry about that wanna be prankster. He is never taken seriously. Not only that, but I've heard he has no brain to speak of." Beast Boy's hands tightened into fists of rage.

"If he has no brains… how is he on to us?" Gloose asked.

"Screech did not do a very good job of taking control of him. But he is no cause for alarm. Raven trusts us. Therefore her team mates trust us. We are still hidden even if he decides to open his over large mouth. And besides, he's suspicious, not really on to us," Walt snickered. Beast Boy was about to whirl around and go tell Raven when he bumped into something invisible and solid. Screech's smirking face appeared, followed by her body. Her arms were folded and her foot started tapping. Beast Boy gulped as he stared at her. She slowly shook her index finger making slow tsking sounds.

"Busted," she said softly. The door hissed open and Walt appeared. Screech must have telepathically warned him.

"How much did he hear?" He demanded with a shrewd look.

"Not much," Beast Boy piped up nervously, "I just got here. I'll be leaving now," he said shakily and made to run away but suddenly found himself immobile.

"Bring him inside Screech. We have much to talk about," Walt said with a nasty grin. Beast Boy's feet moved on their own accord; no matter how hard he tried to stop himself, he walked inside the room. The four people were standing in a circle with room enough for one more person to squeeze into. Beast Boy's legs carried him to the middle of the circle. He heard Screech come to a halt, closing the circle. He knew he was dead. He was unable to control his body at this very moment and was in the middle of a circle of hostile mercs. Walt took a step forward.

"Beast Boy," he said in an exasperated tone, "Why are you listening in to our conversations. It's rude to lurk at doorways you know." His tone was scolding, as if telling a child off for getting his hand caught in the cookie jar. But his face was anything but scolding. It was full of evil thoughts and intentions. His smile was wide, toothy and hostile. His eyes were narrow slits of aggression. Beast Boy could no longer feel his stomach. Walt sighed, still with the nasty grin in place. Then, with no warning, he slammed his right fist into Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy fell to the ground without a cry. Screech was keeping him from uttering just in case someone heard. Walt's face was no longer grinning. His eyes were no longer slits. They were hard and cold. His lips were set in a deep frown full of hatred. He bore down on Beast Boy.

"You have got some balls to try and thwart me. To listen to my conversations with my team, then try and sneak off and report me to your friends. What am I to do with you?" he hissed as he bent down and grabbed Beast Boy's hair. He lifted him to his feet and released him. Beast Boy could feel his cheek throbbing and taste metallic blood on his tongue. Beast Boy decided he needed to be free of Screech's hold. He used his mind to push against hers. Walt's expression flickered to surprise as he looked at Screech. Everyone else also looked at her. She had winced horribly at the unexpected assault and was sweating, trying to hold Beast Boy in place. Walt began to panic. If Beast Boy was freed, he could transform. That was unacceptable under the current circumstances. He made a decision and he made it quick. He rushed Beast Boy, slamming his fist deep in his gut. Beast Boy gave a strangled "oof" before falling into a fetal position, fighting the bile that was rising. Screech was breathing heavily as her body relaxed and became less tense. She was back in control.

"How can someone with no brain do that to the most powerful mind in the universe?" Eagle asked. Walt growled deep in his throat. He delivered a powerful kick to Beast Boy's ribs. He rolled over, unable to groan in pain.

"You pull a stunt like that again and I will kill you," he said, his voice shaking in rage. Beast Boy fought to control his mouth. It opened and Screech's left eye twitched.

"Kill me…… and you…… expose your…… self," he forced out before Screech's control rolled over him again. Walt grinned evilly.

"Back to my problem. The others won't believe you. But on the account that Robin decides to take you seriously we need a backup plan," He looked to Screech, "Screech. How effectively can you run two bodies at once?" Screech looked confused, then realization hit her. She grinned at Walt and slowly turned her gaze to Beast Boy.

"Only too easily," she said lightly. Beast Boy's face was twisted in terror as Screech bent down to his eyes level. She placed both hands on Beast Boy's temples, keeping him in place with her mind. But he fought her as hard as he could. Screech bared her teeth and sweat began to flow down her face. Dome came up from behind and jammed a needle into Beast Boy's neck. Beast Boy felt himself fading. It was more than his consciousness as well. He could feel his mind, soul, and self being locked in a small tight box in the back of his mind. His eyes darkened away into nothing as he heard a girly chuckle deep in his head. He was no longer Beast Boy, but a puppet.

**Hey, srry bout it being so small and so late. I've had a hard time in college. So anywho, read and review. I want to know ur every thought and opinion.**


	6. rat in the system

Idea from The Flying Frog

CH. 6

Raven was lying in bed when Beast Boy walked in. It was well after midnight and she had been getting very worried.

"Beast Boy where have you been?" Raven asked in a voice full of concern. Beast Boy smiled, but it was far from his own. Raven immediately knew something was wrong. She did not, however, voice her opinions.

"I've been for a walk to think," he commented. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed, cuddling next to her. Raven slowly relaxed. But Beast Boy's body was to tense. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly as his tense arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm positive," he said quietly. His voice did not sound like his own either. It sounded full of malice and aggression. She slowly fell into an uneasy sleep full of dreams with Beast Boy in a cage, shaking the iron bars with his powerful hands and letting out animalistic growls and roars of anger and sadness. She awoke with a start to see sunlight filtering through the window. Beast Boy was not in bed with her. She got up, got dressed, and made for the door. It opened as she got near and saw Screech walk by, a blank expression on her face. Raven followed her to the common room and went to grab some oatmeal and tea. She passed Beast Boy who seemed back to his normal self and was eating sugary cereal with soy milk. She pecked the top of his head as she passed. He certainly looked back to normal, but his aura was all over the place, like a badly tuned radio. She gave up on breakfast and walked to him. When she was behind him, she placed her hands on his temples. What happened next, not even she understood it happened so fast. Beast Boy leapt from his seat with blinding speed and Screech stood up from the couch. Beast Boy looked Raven up and down.

"Jumpy today?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You startled me is all," he said with a smile. At that smile, every bit of suspicion was knocked away. She hugged him and went back to making her breakfast. Screech smiled and sat back down. Everyone awake had been concentrated on Beast Boy and Raven. No one saw her strange behavior. In his head, Beast Boy roared as Raven to help him. But for all he did, he might as well have said nothing.

"Raven do it! Touch my temples! Touch me dammit!" he yelled. Screech's voice entered him, body and soul.

"It does not do well to yell. It annoys me Garfield. I know your every secret and your every thought. Nothing is hidden from me," she cackled as Beast Boy attempted to break the mental cage around him. He could not transform in his head. He was human here. Human and weak. Screech was watching him eat over the rim of her book. She hated him. He was the only one strong enough mentally to overthrow him. His fast paced mind added with the exercise he used when controlling the animal side of his mind when transformed made him many times her superior. He just didn't know it yet. Screech preferred it stayed that way; for her sake and the rest of the team. She went back to her book as Beast Boy fought against the cage that bound him.

Ice looked around. He had just finished a couple who were having an affair with their current mates. He had caught them in the heat of passion. He finished the male first, raped the woman and then drank her life force. He was rather full and feeling rather sleepy. No one was around, leaving him free to teleport back to his lair. When he arrived, he found the wreckage from his ambush still there. The aliens and single human were weak and pathetic. Raven really didn't know how to pick henchmen. So naïve when it came to him. She must not really have much access to the secrets he shared with her when they were young. But that mate of hers. The one he had to kill. He had potential. If he could, maybe he could persuade him to give up Raven and become his first in command. Ice smiled to himself.

That could be a good possibility. Better to make him an ally than kill him. A small ringing noise filled the air. His head jerked toward the sound. His contact in the Titan's house was calling. He walked to his dusty and molding desk and picked up the alien looking cell phone. It looked like a jet black scorpion. He picked it up and it came to life, crawling up his arm, to his ear. The tail slinked all the way into his ear. The tiny legs retracted and it stretched its large pincers to Ice's mouth where it suddenly froze.

"Yes?" Ice said in his velvet and cold voice. His contact began talking to him, telling him every new detail.

"So her mate is under control of the loud psychic? I see. You need to do your best to free him. If I fight him once more, I want to fight _him_ and not some female psychic that is not worth my time. Is there anything else? Very well. Goodbye." The scorpion retracted and scuttled back to the desk where it once again became lifeless. Ice pondered on his contact. Hopefully they would do as they were told. After all, they wanted to live, not die. He walked back to hi bed where he lay down and promptly fell asleep.

Beast Boy had given up any hope of ever getting out. Raven was no longer suspicious. He had been stuck like this for two weeks. He felt Screech sifting through his memories, using the ones that hurt him the most to keep his morale down so he would be less able to break out. His parents dieing, the times he messed up the doom patrol winning, leaving the doom patrol, all the times in the past when Raven sneered at him. Then he felt Screech's hold falter. Her attention was abruptly being drawn elsewhere. Then he felt the cramped cage give way. He was slowly flying through darkness toward a light. He reached with want, toward the light, then he touched it and his eyes came into focus.

He was in bed with Raven snuggled close. He looked at her questioningly, then shrugged and went to sleep. The next morning, the entire Tower shook with a single roar of rage. Beast Boy and Raven sat bolt upright, wide awake. They threw the covers on, shoved their bodies into some clothes and left the room at break-neck speed. They arrived at the area where the roar had taken place. Gloose was outside in the hallway crying her eyes out and huddled in a ball. Dome was in the room with his face twisted in outrage and pain. There on the floor lay Screech; her skin did not change color. It was a sickly pale purple. Bruises around her neck indicated she had been throttled. Someone had freed Beast Boy by killing Screech. Dome walked over and picked her up carefully. Pyro held up both of his hands as Walt and Jessie came running, looking scared. The other titans also soon arrived.

"What happened?" Robin demanded.

"No idea," said Pyro as he took Screech's body from Dome. Walt walked forward slowly. He gently took her from Pyro's arms and looked to Jessie who looked back teary eyed. He then turned to Robin.

"What do we do with her?" he asked sadly. Robin looked like he had just been asked to unravel the concept of time and space. He recoiled in fear.

"I haven't the slightest idea. She's your team member. Bury her on the island if you want," he said. Walt turned around and left with his team members following closely behind. Beast Boy tapped Robin on the shoulder.

"I have something to tell you," he stated. Hours later, Beast Boy had finished telling his friends how he had found Walt fuming and how he had been trapped in his own mind for weeks. Robin's brow furrowed further with each passing minute until he was glaring. When Beast Boy had finished, Robin only glared at him with anger.

"If this is your idea of a joke Beast Boy it isn't funny," he stated softly, but carrying a hint of threat.

"Dude! I'm telling the truth Robin! Why would I make this up?!"

"Maybe as an early April Fools joke?" Cyborg answered with a grim frown set on his face. Beast Boy turned his gaze to Starfire who looked like she was ashamed of him. Then to Raven, who looked embarrassed at his claim.

"No one believes me?" he whispered with pleading eyes. They all shook their heads.

"That's hardly something to joke about Beast Boy," Robin said with a growl and left the room with all the others in tow.

"Bu…. But…." They paid him no attention as they left. Walt walked into the room alone through another door as the one his friends left through closed with a hiss.

"You know Beast Boy, I never took you as a killer," he said with a glare. Beast Boy rounded on him snarling.

"I didn't kill her!" he roared. Walt's bushy eyebrows were almost obscuring his eyes.

"Liar," he hissed as his body tensed, "Thanks to you I am now one team member short!" Before Beast Boy could move, Walt had leapt across the room and tackled him to the ground with his teeth bared in fury. Beast Boy began to change into a bear. Walt quickly leapt up, his fingers closing around Beast Boy's throat. Beast Boy's concentration was diminished as Walt's fingers closed tighter. He reverted back to his original form and landed a punch in Walt's face. Walt's head snapped back. He glared at Beast Boy as if he hadn't even been touched. Beast Boy felt fear clutch at his stomach.

"I'm a juggernaut. You can't hurt me," he whispered. He threw Beast Boy across the room. He landed with a loud crunch as the wall caved inward slightly. Beast Boy fell to the floor, plaster raining down on his body. He groaned as he slowly tried standing up. Walt grabbed his hair and forced him up. Then he kept pulling till Beast Boy's neck was fully exposed.

"You're lucky I can't kill you. But after we're done with Ice. I will slit your throat slowly. Stay out of our way." He slammed his fist into Beast Boy's stomach, sending him the rest of the way through the wall and into the laundry room. Plaster fell in huge chunks to the floor and Beast Boy groaned before his vision went dark.

**A.N.**

**Hey guys. College is rough so im having hard times writing. But I finally got you the next chapter. Hope you like it. Oh and I made a new story. Its called ANTI-GRAVITY. Hope you like it. Read and review please**


	7. round one! FIGHT!

CH. 7

"Awaken awaken! Friend Beast Boy awaken!" Beast Boy felt himself being nudged. Beast Boy awoke to see all of the Titans standing over him looking worried. He sat up rubbing his head. he moaned as his gloved hand ran over a large bump. Starfire helped him from the wreckage. He looked at the others. they all gazed at him with worried expressions.

"Dude," he said quietly, "How long was I out?" Robin glanced at his watch.

"Well judging by if this happened right after we left you, exactly fifteen hours," he stated.

"How come no one found me after that?" he asked, feeling hurt.

"We suspected you were playing video games as usual," Raven said, looking highly ashamed. He was her mate. She should have felt him unconscious. Beast Boy walked over to the darkened window. It had to be maybe nine at night. Rain pattered lightly against the windows. The bright city glowed brightly.

"There's been another attack," Robin stated. Beast Boy whirled around.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"He left a message with the victim's blood. The alarm never went off cause it was done so quietly. The message was asking for you," Robin continued in a grave voice.

"What did it say?" he asked, throat dry as a desert.

"It gave a date and a message. The date is exactly a month from now. It said that he wanted to see you on that date or he'd level the city and everyone in it before coming to us. Raven says that it was his way of declaring war on you. We have a month to sharpen your sword skills and for you to learn as much about him Beast Boy. You and Raven will work from dawn to dusk. you are excused from anything else. Good luck." They left the room, leaving Raven and Beast Boy to stare at each other.

"A month," Beast Boy said with a dead look. Raven ran to him and hugged him close. He hugged her back, tears beginning to blossom in his eyes.

"Tomorrow we have work to do my love. Are you ready? because Azarathian tradition says I cannot interfere with your battle. The first time was against us both. He issued it after I was there. This time he made no mistake. When you fight, I fear that the city will shake from the destruction. Come on. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow we have a busy day." Raven led him to their room. After he laid down to sleep, Raven's presence was the only thing that kept him from waking up in a cold sweat and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Ice's eyes roamed the area of his room. The message had ensured Raven could not interfere again. That miserable human runt would soon die. He gave him time to prepare. And his rat in their system had done the kill well; silent, swift, fast. He smirked in the dark, proud that he had chosen such a faithful thing. And all that person wanted was something so small in return. How amazing that they were so easily pleased. The phone rang once again. His eyes flew to it. In seconds, he was in front of the desk. He picked up the phone and it scuttled up his arm to his face. As soon as it was in he heard the Rat's voice. He smiled.

"Hello," he said softly, "Are you ready for the next time we meet? I hope so because I would rather no harm came to you. Why?" he laughed loudly, "Because you're so useful to me. Now go back to sleep. The next time we shall meet is near. Sleep well." the device scuttled back to the desk and he walked to the window. So the Titan's had taken his message seriously. Good. That would serve his purpose in the long run. He looked out the window and saw a man stalking a woman. He sniffed loudly and the smell of evil washed into him. He smiled. Dinner was served.

Beast Boy awoke to Raven kissing his chest.

"Time to wake up darling. Sword training is to come. I'm also going to teach you something that may come in handy when fighting him," she said. Beast Boy shrugged sleepily and forced himself out of bed. He got dressed and saw Raven bending over a large dusty and beat up trunk. She rummaged around until she gave a triumphant "ha!" and straightened back up. She turned around and showed Beast Boy a closed fist. He stared at it in confusion, then she opened them and showed him one pink and one purple earing. His confusion increased until from behind her back, she produced an ear piercing device. Beast Boy's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates. He began to back up with horror on his face.

"Ohhhhhh no. _No_ Raven. I will _NOT_ wear those earings," he said with what was supposed to be determination and anger, but instead sounded very fearful. Raven grinned.

"But these give you special abilities that will come in handy when fighting Ice," she said with innocence, but had a face full of evil glee that contradicted it. Beast Boy faltered.

"What kind of abilities?" he asked. Raven grabbed his arm and yanked him to her. She quickly pierced two holes in his left ear. He yelled in pain as she quickly placed the earings into his ear. He looked at his ear in the mirror in the bathroom and almost cried.

"But Raven!" he whined, drawing out her name, "People will think I'm gay!"

"They won't pay attention to them when you can jump or fly as if gravity has no effect on you," she said with a smirk. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked back in the mirror.

"You know... pink and purple really _are _my colors," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her through the mirror. She giggled and playfully punched his arm.

"Suuuuuure. Whatever Tiger. Now breakfast first, then practice," she said and left for Beast Boy to get used to his ear. He walked into the common room so see Walt, his group, and the other titans. He grabbed something to eat and passed by Walt to get to his seat. Walt hissed an insult about the earings which he ignored.

"Hey faggot, like the earings. Get them at Victoria's Secret?" Beast Boy ate his breakfast, keeping his temper under control. The day would come when he would have to fight him. He'd wait till that day to unleash his hate and rage on him. Until then it was best to keep it under control so that it would be all that worse when the day came. After breakfast, he followed Raven to the training room. They trained until lunch. Beast Boy had beaten her four times out of the four hours they were up and practicing. Raven won fifty seven times. After lunch, they went back to the training room where Raven taught Beast Boy how to control his new ability bestowed upon him by the earings. He leapt high into the air and Raven taught him how to fly. It would allow him to fight with his human body when Ice used his own gravity defying abilities. His body was not as skinny as belief favored. Finally, they fell to the ground slowly, breathing heavily and bodies sweating bullets. The alarm blared loudly just as they touched down.

"Should we go?" Beast Boy asked, unsure. Raven nodded.

"We are never excused from our duties to the city," Raven said. They ran to the Common room where the rest of the Titans and Walt and his crew were waiting. As soon as they entered, Robin was talking.

"Ice has struck. He did some devastating damage. Worse than the damage at the bank," he turned to the monitor and pressed a button. There showed an entire street in flames, people screaming and running everywhere. And there he was standing in the middle of the street. He had two samurai swords in his hands. They were pointed at the ground as he gazed at the destruction he had caused. His face was a glare. He looked at a woman stumbling from a burning building hacking at the smoke. he pointed his sword at her and let go. The sword flew forward plunging through her. Her high pitched gasp and her large, anguished eyes filled the screen. Everyone flinched. Then the sword flew back to his hand. The woman's body slumped to the ground where blood began to flow into the gutter and make its way into the sewer.

"I know you're listening," Ice said in his silky voice, "I've decided that I'm going to move the date up to today. Come Beast Boy. It is time to face me." Everyone looked at Beast Boy who's face was a hard stone.

"I will go alone," he said softly. Raven had expected herself to be beside him in this battle. Hearing him say that was unnerving.

"Don't be stupid, we're all going," she said.

"No Raven. You are all staying here," Beast Boy said. He walked to a window and opened it. Then he glanced at them.

"Robin," he said loudly. Robin's face which was full of rage immediately softened as he glanced at Beast Boy, "I'll need your staff." Robin was surprised but took out his staff. He tossed the baton sized staff to Beast Boy who caught it and twirled it before pocketing it.

"Make sure you come back," Robin said softly. Beast Boy nodded and jumped through the window, flying toward the city as a green raven. He flew through the air toward the city as the sun set beyond the sea. As soon as he crossed into the city, the sky grew dark in the absence of a moon. He flew over the lightened city toward the part that glowed red instead of white. He landed a mile or so from the area and took out the staff. He took the end of it and began to rub it roughly against the concrete. After he had sharpened the metal to a very sharp point he tested it against his finger. It pricked at the tiniest pressure. He looked at his blood blooming from his finger. He hesitated then wiped his forehead and face with his own blood. This was customary from where he learned his fighting skills to mark yourself with your own blood to ensure luck and to intimidate your opponent. He changed back into a raven and flew off. He soon landed in the street and changed back. He looked left and right, but Ice had no intention on attacking with surprise.

"Here changeling," he said softly. Beast Boy looked left and saw him leaning against the wall of a still burning building. Two fire trucks were also aflame, charred bodies lay strewn around them. Ice pushed himself off the wall and produced two samurai swords from his back. Beast Boy glared as his was thrown to him. It landed and skidded to a halt at his feet. Ice glared at him, lip curling into an ugly snarl.

"Pick up your sword changeling," he hissed, "Or has Raven not taught you the basic rules of engagement that Azarathians have?" Beast Boy smirked.

"I'd rather defy you. Plus I have a challenge for you. Why not fight with a weapon unfamiliar to you so as to make it more interesting," Beast Boy said. Ice smirked. The sword flew back to him and he placed both hands behind his back. When they reappeared they were empty. Ice smirked.

"Did you not bring my weapon?" he asked. Beast Boy likewise smirked.

"Sorry dude. But you are no longer on Azarath and since you accepted _my_ rules of engagement, we do it _my_ way. And from where_ I'm_ from, you either bring your own weapon or go without. And we don't fight with swords. Raven taught me that you Azarathians are all about obeying codes whether they're yours or not. So you can't bring your swords out," Beast Boy smirked at his knowledge. Ice's lips ceased to smirk and turned to a glare of rage.

"I am not Azarathian," he snarled. Beast Boy's smirk remained in place.

"Ah, but you were all but raised by them. So their customs and beliefs are stuck. Hope you can fight me without a spear, cause that's the only weapon allowed," Beast Boy said. He took out his new bo-staff/spear and twirled it expertly.

"And now," Beast Boy said with a hint of glee, "We dance." He leapt at Ice, spear held in front of him. Ice dodged to the side and grabbed a pole sticking in the ground. He wrenched it out, concrete flinging off in bits. But as soon as it cleared the ground it became to heavy for Ice to hold and fell to the ground. Beast Boy had been right. He may not have been Azarathian, but the rules were bound to him. Beast Boy ran forward and rammed it into Ice's stomach. It went straight through him and through his back. Ice yelled as Beast Boy delivered a kick that sent him flying off the staff and onto the ground. Ice got to his feet agilely and glared at Beast Boy as his wound healed.

Beast Boy rushed him once more. Ice flew into the air and faced Beast Boy laughing. He was hoping that he'd throw the staff, allowing him to catch it and use it. No dice however. Beast Boy leapt into the air and followed him. He flew toward a dumpster in between the burning buildings and grabbed a thick metal pole. He pent the edge inward and then quickly rubbed it in between his hands. When he was finished, he had what passed for a spear. He met Beast Boy halfway and faced him sneering.

"Allow me to even the playing field," he sneered.

**Hey ppl! im sorry it took so long. hope you liked this chapter. anyway. if you haven't read my last thing, I'd like as many ppl as possible to read ANTI-GRAVITY. and to anyone who wonders, I capitalize my titles to catch everyone's eye. uppercase works better than lowercase. just a hint there. anyway, read my other story, its pretty good to. later everyone. read and review please!**


	8. round two and the end

CH. 8

Beast Boy roared and flew at Ice. He flung the spear at Ice's head, but before it made contact, Ice leaned to the left, allowing the spear to go past him. Beast Boy blocked Ice's own move for his chest. Then he twirled the spear and slammed the sharp edge across Ice's face. He flew to the ground where he landed, bounce, and landed again skidding to a halt near a fire hydrant. Beast Boy flew toward him but Ice smashed his pole into the hydrant, causing water to fly out and smash into Beast Boy. He flew through a window in a burning building and then threw a beam holding the roof up. He landed hard and felt the spear roll away.

"No!" he yelled and leapt for it. Just then the entire building collapsed. Beast Boy grabbed the spear just as a hole opened up into the basement. He landed on the concrete and heard the roar of the building collapsing. Luckily the roof of the basement held fast. The Titans watched as the building collapsed. Raven however knew perfectly well that Beast Boy was fine. She could still feel his life force. Ice neared the building and smirked.

"Fare well Beast Boy," he said in his silky voice. Then there was a crash as a green hand flew out of the rubble and clutched at a large piece of concrete. The muscles bunched up as Beast Boy's head appeared. When he was finally out of the rubble, he glared at Ice with determined eyes full of hatred and fire. Ice smiled.

"You're harder to kill than I thought," he said softly, "congratulations." Beast Boy's pants were scorched and dark with soot. Patches of soot covered his face and his chest, as his shirt had been ripped when he was pulling himself out. He pointed his still gleaming spear at Ice. Ice grinned evilly and flew forward. Beast Boy blocked, feeling his spear vibrate with the force exerted on him. He forced Ice back and kicked him in the stomach. Ice fell back and slammed the side of his spear into Beast Boy's stomach. Beast Boy fell to one knee, winded. Ice brought his spear into the air, preparing to plunge it into Beast Boy.

"You lose. Raven is mine," Ice whispered. With all the strength he could muster, Beast Boy lifted his spear as Ice was bringing his down. His spear pierced Ice's neck and went on through; blood flung itself from the tip and spattering the ground. Ice made a chocking noise as his spear came crashing down. Beast Boy moved but was to slow. The spear sliced through his waist and embedded itself in the ground. Icy cold. He felt the icy cold of the Antarctic creep through his veins. White hot pain seared and rode alongside the icy death. He threw his head back, gripped the spear and yelled to the heavens as lightning flashed and thunder rolled. The rain began to pour. He looked past his sight and saw Ice on the ground.

The spear had not gone through his neck. It had gone further up and through his brain. He was dead and his blood was pouring out like a fountain. Then his eyes moved. He chocked and gurgled. As his lips moved and a small breath of air escaped, blood squirted in torrents from his neck. It was obvious what he was saying: _you win_. Then his eyes roamed to the left as he stared at something. Beast Boy followed his gaze as he heard the pitter patter of feet splashing through the wreckage of the small part of the city. It was Jessie. She threw herself down upon Ice sobbing.

"Jessie?" Beast Boy rasped. Blood began to dribble from his lips and run down his chin.

"Ice! ICE!" Jessie shrieked. She shook his body in a fatal attempt to wake him. Then it dawned on him.

"Jessie. It was you!" Beast Boy gasped as he clung to life desperately. Jessie stood up as the rain poured, washing the blood away. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as she yanked Beast Boy's spear from Ice's neck.

"Yes… me," she replied, "I was only hurt that one time with my team to throw suspicion off. I throttled my friend Screech and snuck back into bed with my boyfriend. He is a heavy sleeper. I've been feeding Ice information this whole time. And all I asked in return was to be a part of his harem when he ruled. And now thanks to you Beast Boy… I CAN'T!" She lifted the spear and Beast Boy saw the inevitable before him.

"DIE!" Jessie screamed and thrust the pole forward. Time seemed to slow down to an almost dead stop. For one split second, Beast Boy's mind registered he was dieing and about to be killed. Why fight it? Then he thought of Raven. He felt renewed strength seep through him as he thought of the sound of her laugh. He focused on Jessie's enraged, hate filled face. The spear seemed to barely move. He gripped the spear in his waist at a snails pace. Then time speed up. He wrenched the spear out of his waist and was on his feet plunging it into Jessie's stomach faster than a rattler's strike. Her eyes popped open, mouth falling wide and a small gasp retreated from past her lips. The spear was barely a centimeter from Beast Boy's chest when it froze. Surprise filled her face. The spear clattered to the ground as she fell to her knees. Beast Boy twisted the spear, hearing a squelching sound. She moaned lightly in pain as she gazed into his eyes. By the way she stared he could tell her sight had already left her.

"Join him in Hell," Beast Boy spat as he bore over her. She gave one last choke before falling onto Ice's body, pale as a sheet with blood flowing freely from her mouth. Beast Boy fell back to his own knees as his exhaustion took hold. He felt his sight fading. But death wasn't so bad. He could see Raven's worried face over his own. He even fell onto something soft. His vision turned dark and the last thing he saw was Raven.

* * *

He awoke, feeling sore and having the aftertaste of blood. He swallowed as he opened his eyes. Rain was still falling on his skin, but with less intensity. He frowned as he opened his eyes and saw that the sky was still black with barely visible outlines of storm clouds. The thunder was muffled as he heard it miles to his left. He wasn't dead? But how? Raven's tear streaked, red eyed face appeared in his vision.

"Raven, you look like an angel," he commented. Raven sniffled a few times and threw herself onto him sobbing in relief. He slowly patted her back and he saw the others close in.

"Hey BB. Doin good?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy nodded with a smile. Raven sat up and looked into Beast Boy's smiling face with her own smile; her eyelashes moist and clinging to stray tears. Beast Boy softly ran his hand through her hair gazing at her as if he hadn't seen her in years. Her eyes closed and the small smile never left her face. When his hand came to her moist cheek, she held his hand in place and nuzzled his palm. She moved her head and kissed it slowly before looking back at him with an unexplainable amount of love flowing out.

"HOW _SWEET_!" Starfire gushed suddenly, making herself known. The two lovers looked at her, giggling. It seemed that all evil was vanquished from the world and that they'd live a happily ever after. But what they didn't know was that just outside the Earth's atmosphere, Walt and what was left of his crew were slowly and lazily flying out of range in order to go into hyperspace. He gazed back with an ugly face of hatred. Raven's lover Beast Boy had killed his bird and one of his crew. He did not look kindly onto that.

"I'll be back you green stain. And I won't be alone," he snarled to himself. He mashed a green button in fury causing them to jet away into hyperspace. Millions of light-years away, Walt's ship appeared at a Sapphire colored planet. He made toward the planet. Pyro walked up and rested a hand on Walt's shoulder.

"Walt, I advise against this. This is a Nomad planet. They're loners. Just let it go. You _know_ she was cheating on you with Ice. Don't do this. We could all get killed," he said. Walt snarled and roughly shook Pyro's hand off his shoulder. Pyro slowly walked back to his seat on the wall of the ship and strapped in. When they had landed, they exited onto the desert planet. The sand was sapphire blue, thus the reason for the color of the planet. Dome walked up to him next.

"This is crazy. We could take down the Titan's easily," he complained. Suddenly, out of the sand rose something that looked like an Iraqi man from Earth covered in the same clothing. The only difference was that you could not see his face and his eyes shone bright yellow. Walt walked forward and offered his hand. The alien offered a glove covered hand that sand billowed out of. Walt shook it.

"I have a proposition for you Nomad," he said. The alien's eyes turned to slits.

"I would like you and your other partner's help in this. It involves death, gore, mayhem, and killing. All you have to do is swear allegiance to me. Would you like to join?" he asked. He bent over and thrust his hand into the sand. He jerked, his hand seeming to be stuck fast, and then he pulled slowly. Another arm appeared and moments later, another identical man clad in the same clothing, only with red eyes appeared. They looked at each other and both turned to Walt and nodded.

"Very well. Come. We have a planet to harass," Walt said as they all loaded the plane. Walt took off into space. His hyper drive would not be fixed for a while. He set a course for Earth. It would take maybe a week and a half for his hyper drive to reboot. He had an obsolete system. Time to freeze. He pressed a button and everyone on board froze in a deep anti-aging sleep. Walt's last thought reverberated through his mind before he fell asleep.

'I'm coming for you Beast Boy. And you better be ready when I get there.'

THE END

**Ok, so how was it? That concludes DEVIL MAY CARE. Keep your eyes peeled for the next sequel. WALT'S REVENGE. Hope to see you then. Keep reading and reviewing! **


	9. story inspired by

**This story was inspired by the phrase "He has a devil may care attitude"**


End file.
